Oh, Harriet
by theplaywrite
Summary: After every quarrel and every annoyance, Nels and Harriet never stopped caring for one another. It just takes a quiet moment every once and awhile for them to remember that. RIP Katherine MacGregor


Oh, Harriet

 **Dedicated to Katherine "Scottie" MacGregor (January 12, 1925-November 13, 2018)**

 **Thank you for all the laughs and great memories! There was no one in the world who could keep you down!**

"Nels! Are done sweeping the store yet?" Harriet called to her husband from the parlor room, where she was sipping on some freshly made tea.

"Not yet! Of course, I probably could have been done sooner if you made Willie help. After all, he was the one who knocked over the flour bags in the first place." Nels informed his wife with a slight tone in his voice.

Harriet ruffled her dress at the manner Nels responded to her with. "Well...he had his homework to finish."

"I bet you five dollars he's up there goofing off."

"Oh...land's sakes." She whispered under her breath, then took another sip of her tea. It fascinated her, and Nels alike, how they managed to get into heated arguments over the simplest of matters. Of course, how the couple managed to stay together through all the bickering and finger pointing was another mystery to everyone who knew them. Maybe it was for the children? Or maybe because they had so much invested in one another?

Harriet heard Nels set the broom down and watched him as he walk into the parlor room. Nels dropped his body onto the chair next to his wife, letting out a much needed sigh. Both Nels and Harriet were exhausted as that day had been the mercantile's busiest day in weeks. This was the first time they had the chance to sit down since they ate breakfast that morning.

Harriet noticed Nels glance at her cup of tea and recalled that her husband was not a huge fan of tea after a long day's work. "Would you like me to put on some coffee for you, Nels?"

Nels looked at his wife, the tiredness showing on his face. "Yes, please...if you wouldn't mind."

Harriet nodded her head and proceeded to the kitchen where she would put on a fresh pot of coffee.

Nels closed his eyes, thanking the Lord he was finally able to rest. Suddenly, loud bangs that shock the ceiling above caught his attention.

"What on earth was that?" Harriet peaked her head around the corner to ask, as she too heard the noises.

Nels sighed again. "Most likely our son finishing up his homework." He knew he should go upstairs and see what Willie was up too, but he could not find the energy to get out of the chair.

Harriet emerged from the kitchen moments later with a hot cup of coffee. "Here you are."

Nels reached out and took the cup from his wife's hands, savoring the warmth and smell of the fresh brew. "Thank you."

Harriet took her seat again, returning to her own drink.

"What I wanna know is where does Willie get all his energy from in the first place?" Nels stated from seemingly out of nowhere.

Harriet smirked. "Nels, he's a growing young boy with lots of imagination."

"I don't remember being this energized when I was his age. I was into more of the books and fishing." He continued the conversation on.

"I thought you did football and boxing?" Harriet commented, recalling past exchanges of childhood stories. "Those sports take a lot of energy."

"Harriet, you know I was the backup's backup when I played sport in high school and college."

"Well, then he must get it from my side of the family." She cocked her head in delight of her own compliment. "After all, it takes a lot of energy and concentration and...commitment to run successful businesses, like my family members have."

"You know what, Harriet?" Nels cut her off before she could continue to boast about her self-perceived status.

Harriet assumed Nels was going to make a snarky comment about how overzealous and self-admiring she could be at times. He always would make quick critical comments about her actions and attitudes, and try to pass it off like he said something completely unrelated. She heard what he said the first time, whether Nels realized that or not.

"I have never met another person in the world who has more confidence than you."

Harriet was taken back at what sounded to be a genuine compliment. "Really?"

Nels nodded in reply. "Really. I mean, it can be a little irritating at times, but you get things done and you never let anyone push you around. You're more of a fighter than I ever was."

"Oh, Nels." She smiled and started giggling. "We're both fighters. Haven't you seen our marriage?"

Nels bursted out into laughter and Harriet was quick to join in. "Oh, Harriet. I don't know what I would do without you."

Harriet stopped laughing and seriously took into consideration what Nels had just said. "Me too."

"Really?" Nels did not believe her at first. She could do whatever she pleased if he was not around to stop her scheming.

"Really. I don't know how this town would survive without you keeping me in check." Harriet smirked again, thinking back to all the times Nels stepped in to keep her level.

"I can't even imagine how boring Walnut Grove would be without you in it."

It was silent for a moment, the two simply enjoying being in the presence of one another.

"Harriet?" He broke the calm and much needed silence.

"Yes, Nels?"

"I know I don't say this that often...I don't say it enough. I love you, Harriet."

Harriet felt a warmth of emotions swell in her heart. After every quarrel, every mistake and very annoyance, the two still have strong feelings for each other and cared deeply about one another. She immediately set down her cup and went over to her husband. Harriet sat down on the arm of the chair Nels was in with a bright smile on her face. "And I love you, Nels Oleson."

She lend over and softly kissed Nels on the cheek. But before she could move another inch, Nels stole a kiss on the lips from his wife.

"Thank you, Harriet."


End file.
